Podcast Transcript 2010-08-20
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – August 20th Transcript = Hey Farmers and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all of the latest news and information from around the Farm. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases, and you guys will all be getting a sneak peek of what is coming to FarmVille in the near future. So this week, the long awaited Storage Cellar finally made an appearance, bringing with it some well deserved leg room. We have already seen some initial questions from players about how the new Storage Cellar feature works, so I am going to quickly go over some of the details of this feature for all of our listeners. The new storage cellar will allow you to store up to 500 items on your Farm once it is fully expanded. If you are level 16 or above, The Storage Cellar can be found in your Gift Box, or it can be purchased from the Market for 10,000 coins. To get started with this feature, open your gift box and place the Cellar on your farm. To expand your Storage Cellar, you will need to collect shovels from your friends. Each Shovel that you collect will count as 1 storage space in your new Cellar. Neighbors can send you the Shovels you need to expand your storage from the Free Gifts Page, or you can click the “ask for more” button from the Cellar’s menu. Each gift sent to you from your Neighbors will grant you two Shovels. When neighbors send you Shovels, it works exactly like any other free gift. After you accept the gift it will appear in your gift box. After clicking the "use" button under the gift it will automatically be added to your Storage Cellar. Alternatively, if at any time during your construction process you decide that you’d rather simply purchase the Shovels required for the Cellar, you can do so by clicking the “Buy Shovels” button from the Cellars’s menu. You can purchase Shovels in packs of 10 for 5 Farm Cash. As I said earlier, with the release of the Storage Cellar, we have increased the total storage capacity to 500. As all storage on your Farm is part of one shared inventory, if you already have items stored in other buildings, they will count towards the new 500 limit. For example, if you already have 100 items stored on your Farm in existing Storage Buildings, you will only be able to store 400 additional items in the Cellar once it is fully expanded. If you choose to not use the Storage Cellar, your Storage limit will still have increased to the new limit of 500. However, using the Storage Cellar will take up less room and provide more storage than using existing Storage Buildings. If you wish to transfer your items from your other Storage Buildings into the Cellar, you will first have to increase the capacity of the cellar to make room for the items. If you have enough room in your Cellar, you can simply delete your other Storage Buildings and the items will automatically be placed in your Cellar. However, you will not be able to delete a Storage Building if the number of items stored within is greater than the number of spaces you have available in your Storage Cellar. In addition to storage, you can unlock new items by obtaining shovels. As you collect Shovels, you will also gain “points”. As you gain points for trading in Shovels, you will be able to unlock new items. Clicking the “progress” tab in your Cellar’s information page will show you what items you can redeem with your points. As you collect points, each item you can unlock will be revealed as you collect the proper amount, and the "redeem" button will become available for each item. Clicking "Redeem" will award you the gift in return for the proper amount of points. One important thing to know about the Cellar is that once it is placed on your Farm, the Cellar cannot be sold or deleted. It can still be moved, but once you place the storage cellar on your farm it will be a permanent addition. In addition to the Storage Cellar, our new Summer Theme also made an appearance this week, bringing with it all kinds of great new Limited Edition items for your Farm. Many of these new Limited Edition items have great animations and fit wonderfully with anyone who may have a New England Farm or a Beach themed Farm. If you are interested in purchasing any of these great new items, please make sure to head to the Market before they disappear. Alright! And since this week was jam packed with new releases, we want to know what you think of our latest updates. The FarmVille team is always interested to hear your feedback, so if you have any opinions you would like to share with us, please make sure to visit the Official FarmVille Forums or www.farmville.com. Alright! On that note, let’s go ahead and get into the coming soon segment of today’s podcast. First up is a feature our community already seems very excited about. Pigpens will be making an appearance in FarmVille in the very near future. Now, Pigpens will be released in two separate phases. The first version of the Pigpens will introduce a constructible building that will offer you storage for any of those poor, homeless pigs you may have running around your farm. The second version of this update will introduce truffle hunting, a feature that will allow you to trade in truffles for new items. To gain truffles, you will have to feed your pigs slop, which can be made from bushels. Once your pigs eat their slop, they will hunt for truffles on your Neighbors Farms. These truffles can be traded for exciting new prizes, including new types of pigs! In addition to this, I am very happy to announce that FarmVille will be doing another charitable campaign for the wonderful people of Haiti. This upcoming event will allow our users to help build a much needed school for the children of Haiti, and there will be opportunities for players to participate to this noble cause without having to pay money. The FarmVille Community Team will be providing more information about this campaign in the coming weeks, so please make sure to stay tuned for updates. = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts